


seven

by sweet_potatoq



Series: forest child [7]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, KAKAK, LMAO, Light Angst, M/M, Nothing too explicit, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, dryad! ram, leaves will be brushed against nipples, more like first make out if u know what im sayin, only at the end tho, oopsie daisie, playing in water, reincarnation of greek god pan! king, that kinda gets A BIT spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_potatoq/pseuds/sweet_potatoq
Summary: king goes back to the waterfall and sees ram; they talk and maybe do something more.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: forest child [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713577
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	seven

**Author's Note:**

> i... am not as proud of this as the others BUT i managed to make myself feel better as i wrote the ending HHHHHHHHH hopefully it isnt shit???

It’s been a week of tortuous headaches from vivid dreams and flashbacks. To say King was tired was an understatement; He was extremely  _ exhausted _ . If he slept, then he would dream about Pan; If he stayed awake, then he would see images play through his head. He barely got any sleep and would lose the energy that he barely had throughout the day as well.

When King finally felt his headaches fade away - a hopeful sign that these visions would stop - he stepped outside after so long. He basked in the warmth of the sun and started on his hike. He wouldn’t go past the waterfall, for now, seeing his condition and what happened last time. Thankfully his leg had healed nicely and didn’t hurt anymore, all because Duen had been visiting frequently to check upon him. Phu and Tang had been hanging out more as well, for a reason, King doesn’t know. Having the two wolves around a lot had really helped ease his fears, so that was a good development.

King finally arrived at the waterfall after hiking up for a while, smiling at the refreshing breeze that came from the water. He looked around and smiled at the ever beautiful nature surrounding him, but he froze as soon as he saw a figure by the trees. He and Ram stared at each other for who knows how long, taking in the sight of the other after not seeing each other for a while. Sighing, he gestured to the other to come closer, but the other didn’t move.

“Ram,” King said, “Come here.” And so he did. Ram walked toward him with blank eyes, only realizing what happened after he stood face to face with King. Paying no heed to what he had just done, King smiled brightly at the other and sat down on the ground while pulling the other. “How are you? Oh gosh, it’s been a while right?”

Ram nodded his head, still a bit dazed. King patted the others back, “That’s good! As you can see my leg is all healed up now, thanks to a friend of mine.” He bumped his shoulder against the other and looked at him. “How about-”

“I’m sorry,” Ram interrupted, staring down at the ground. King paused and sat up straight, frowning a bit. The other man took a deep breath and faced him, “I’m sorry that I asked too many questions.” His brown eyes sadly gazed into King’s, portraying his regret for that day. 

King just shook his head and lightly punched Ram’s arm, “It’s alright, if you wanted to know me better, you could’ve just told me,” He said with a shit-eating smile. The dryad rolled his eyes and heaved out a laugh. “Well, I’ll start first! I'm twenty years old. I study engineering at my hometown’s university and I love plants!”

King rambled on about his family and his friends, pausing to remember every single detail about them to tell Ram. When he realized that it was quiet except for the waterfall, he looked at Ram, sure that he annoyed the other with his chatter. But all he saw was fond eyes directed at him. He blushed and stuttered, “S-sorry, uhm, what about you? Tell me about yourself! If you want to, that is.”

Ram tilted his head, staying quiet for a moment before saying, “Mm, I like plants too.” He said nothing more which made King pout. 

“What else? How old are you? Where do you live? How’s your family?” King asked the most basic questions, but maybe the answers could explain his visions a bit. He watched Ram tense up and felt a bit sheepish. “If you don’t want to talk that’s fine, I guess. You’d just have to put up with my rambles.”

Ram shook his head, “It’s alright… I, um…” His eyes darted everywhere as if he was trying to find his response. “Nineteen years old… I live here… No family…”

King's eyes widened, then pouted. He grabbed Ram's shoulder and swayed it left and right. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you to answer," He said whilst frowning. Ram just shook his head and smiled, indirectly telling him that it was fine. 

They sat there in silence, watching how the water crashed down on the pool when an idea came to King's head. He stood up and jogged toward the plunge, taking off his shirt and shoes as he went. Turning around, he smiled brightly at the confused expression the other had. "Come on! I've been wanting to swim here since I saw it!" 

King screeched as he walked through the icy water, moving his legs to keep himself warm. As he ventured deeper into the water, feet still touching the rocky bottom, and despite the biting chill of it, he felt at peace. He looked at Ram, who had an odd expression on his face - Fond? Melancholy? He wasn’t sure. “Aren’t you gonna join me?”

Watching Ram stand up and walk closer to him, King suddenly felt a bit nervous. He checked the dryad out, noticing that the vines from before were back wrapped around his torso and hiding what was underneath it. When Ram finally met him near the middle of the plunge, he took advantage of the faraway look and splashed the other with the ice-cold water. He laughed loudly, enjoying the shocked face he caused. 

And so, they spent a long time like that, taking turns in attacking each other with water. The birds chirped loudly, the leaves swayed gently, and the flowers bloomed beautifully - The nature surrounding them was growing more vibrant as the happiness in King’s chest swelled. It seemed as if nothing could break this moment of euphoria. However, something  _ did _ change; in the air exchanged between them, in the emotion shown through their eyes.

King tried catching his breath from the vigorous laughter and splashing. He gazed in the brown irises of Ram’s eyes, seeing… He didn’t know what he saw. But it didn’t stop him from moving closer to the other, feeling glad that he didn’t flinch away. They were so close, just a few centimetres from being chest to chest. King tilted his head upwards to keep the eye contact, raising his hands to rest it on Ram’s biceps. Their breaths were caught in their throats, not daring to do anything that might ruin what was happening. 

King didn’t know who leaned in first, who clung first, but it didn’t matter because it happened. He was kissing Ram. The gentle press on his lips made him sigh and relax. He felt arms circle around his waist, bringing him impossibly closer than ever, and when the soft leaves of the vines brushed against his chest, a little moan escaped his mouth. It spurred Ram into pressing his lips harder against the other, parting only to nip lightly on the soft, plump flesh. They stayed like that, kissing furiously and letting all that tension go with arms tight around each other. 

Pulling back for them to breathe, King moved his hands up Ram’s shoulders, one hand cupping his jaw and the other brushing the short strands of hair at the back of his nape. Using his fingers to grip Ram’s hair, he tugged the other back down to kiss him again. He felt something swipe on his bottom lip and gasped, letting Ram pry his mouth open with his tongue. Moaning loudly, he allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of their lips moving against each other.

Alas, all things must come to an end. As they parted for the last time, King, eyes still closed, leaned his forehead against Ram’s. They caught their breath to make up for all the air that was taken away. The serene sound of the crash of the waterfall, the wind blowing through the trees, and the cries of the animals of the forest filled the air. He opened his eyes to see the Ram was already looking right at him, with his cheeks flushed a bright red. 

King froze, with everything rushing in his mind at the same time. Their kiss- Ram’s kiss, had brought on a series of headaches, each one accompanying a flash of different kinds of scenarios. Each one with Ram’s kiss. Ranging from innocent pecks to rushed, passionate make outs, King whimpered in pain. It was all too familiar. He pushed the dryad away and stomped out of the plunge. Picking up his discarded shirt, and haphazardly putting on his shoes, he ran away regardless of the shouts of Ram to stop him. 

**Author's Note:**

> screms welp that happened LOL
> 
> something to note for this series:  
>  \- theres not much plot in this; yes king is reincarnated and duen is reincarnated and blah blah blah, but thats about it! nothing serious, just full fluff as soon as ramking gets their shit together  
>  \- once they DO get their shit together, thats when ill be bringing in other relationships heheheheh
> 
> please scream at me on tumblr @sweet-potatoq or down in the comments bc i am NOT confident in this fic LMAO


End file.
